fluch_der_karibikfandomcom-20200214-history
James Norringtons Degen
James Norringtons Degen wurde von Will Turner für Norringtons Beförderung zum Commodore geschmiedet. Nachdem Norrington seinen Abschied genommen hat, gelangt das Schwert in den Besitz von Lord Cutler Beckett, der James das Schwert bei dessen Ernennung zum Admiral der East India Trading Company erneut aushändigt. Nach Norringtons Tod reklamiert Davy Jones das Schwert für sich. Er sticht damit während der Schlacht am Mahlstrom Will Turner nieder. Das Schwert ist damit ein in allen drei Teilen der ersten Trilogie wiederkehrender Gegenstand. Geschichte Fluch der Karibik In den ersten Szenen der Haupthandlung von Fluch der Karibik liefert Will Turner bei Governeur Swann das von ihm bei seinem Meister bestellte, aber von Will Turner selbst gefertigte Schwert ab. Swann erkennt den Degen als „sehr beeindruckend“ und ist meint: „Commodore Norrington wird damit sehr zufrieden sein“. Es ist ihm aber nicht klar, dass Will der eigentliche Hersteller dieses Meisterstücks ist. Vielmehr fordert er ihn auf: „Übermittelt Eurem Meister meine Komplimente.“ Will, der die Vorzüge des Schwertes gerade noch in höchsten Tönen gepriesen hat, ist sichtlich enttäuscht, beherrscht sich aber und antwortet sehr doppeldeutig: „Sehr gern. Ein Handwerker freut sich stets, wenn seine Arbeit geschätzt wird.“ Norrington schwingt den Degen während der Beförderungszeremonie elegant in die Position „präsentieren“ und bestätigt damit die erstklassige Ausgewogenheit der Waffe, ohne die dies nicht möglich wäre. Von seiner Beförderung an ist Norrington nicht mehr ohne seinen Degen, trägt ihn während Captain Sparrows Flucht durch Port Royal und kämpft damit später gegen Barbossas untote Piraten an Bord der HMS Dauntless. Nachdem Will und Jack den Aztekenfluch aufgehoben haben, kann James mit dem Degen Koehler als ersten der nun wieder sterblichen Piraten fällen. Anders als Gouverneur Swann ist James Norrington offenbar informiert, wer der tatsächliche Hersteller seines Degens ist. Am Ende von Fluch der Karibik nutzt er die Schönheit dieser Waffe dazu, Will dazu zu ermahnen, jedem Bereich seines Lebens die gleiche Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen wie der Herstellung des Schwertes. Es ist unbekannt, von wem die Information stammt, da Will selbst darüber, mit Ausnahme der Andeutung gegenüber dem Gouverneur und des Gesprächs mit Jack Sparrow in der Schmiede, nicht spricht. Möglicherweise ist in Port Royal außer dem Gouverneur längst jedem bekannt, wer tatsächlich die Arbeit in John Browns Schmiede macht und der eigentliche Schmiedemeister ist. Zwischen Fluch der Karibik und Fluch der Karibik 2 Nach Hector Barbossas Tod auf der Isla de Muerta und der darauf folgenden, von Will Turner und Elizabeth Swann unterstützten Flucht Jack Sparrows nimmt Norrington mit der HMS Dauntless ''die Verfolgung auf, verliert dabei aber sein Schiff und seine Crew. Norrington nimmt seinen Abschied. Da der Degen mit seiner Stellung als Commodore verknüpft ist und kein persönliches Geschenk an den Menschen James Norrington, lässt er den Degen im Büro der Navy-Kommandantur zurück. Fluch der Karibik 2 '' Während James Norrington als heruntergekommener Säufer in Tortuga ein elendes Leben führt, kommt die East India Trading Company nach Port Royal und übernimmt sowohl das Fort Charles als auch die Kommandantur am Hafen außerhalb der Festung. Norringtons früheres Kommandantenbüro wird von Lord Cutler Beckett als Büro der Faktorei Port Royal übernommen. Der Degen bleibt in Scheide und Präsentkasten im Büro. Beckett nimmt es gelegentlich zur Hand, um damit seine Macht zu demonstrieren, unter anderem, als der gefangen gesetzte Gouverneur Swann dort vorgeführt wird. Norrington hat mit seinem „alten Freund“ erstmals wieder Blickkontakt – wenn auch nur im Präsentkasten verschlossen – als er das Herz von Davy Jones an Beckett in dessen Büro ausliefert. 'Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt'Am Ende der Welt James Norrington bekommt sein Schwert.]] Nachdem Norrington Beckett mit der Ablieferung des Herzens einen wertvollen Dienst erwiesen hat, wird er als Admiral in die Flotte der East India Trading Company aufgenommen und erhält seinen „alten Freund“ fast nebenbei an Bord der ''Endeavour wieder zurück. Er trägt ihn von da an wieder bis zu seinem Tod auf der Flying Dutchman, als „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner ihn dabei erwischt, wie er Elizabeth Swann und ihrer Crew zur Flucht von der Flying Dutchman verhilft. Nachdem Norrington die Schleppleine gekappt hat, die die Empress an die ''Flying Dutchman ''bindet, durchbohrt „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner ihn mit einer Harpune. Ein letztes Mal benutzt der tödlich verwundete Norrington seinen Degen, als Davy Jones ihn fragt, ob er den Tod fürchte. nimmt das Schwert.|150px]] Statt einer Antwort rammt er dem abtrünnigen Fährmann der Seelen die Klinge in die Schulter und stirbt. Jones fasst James’ Reaktion als „Nein“ auf, zieht die Waffe mit den Worten „Nettes Schwert“ aus der Schulter und reklamiert den Degen für sich. Davy Jones trägt den Degen fortan als Seitenwaffe, wie erstmals beim Parlay unmittelbar vor der Schlacht am Mahlstrom zu sehen ist. Während der Schlacht am Mahlstrom bekämpft Jones damit diverse Gegner, unter anderem Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann und Jack Sparrow, aber auch einen EITC-Soldaten, dem der Degen unverhofft vor die Füße fällt und der ihn verblüfft betrachtet, bis Jones ihm den Degen in den Leib stößt. Gegen Ende der Schlacht am Mahlstrom rammt Jones die Klinge Will Turner in die Brust und verwundet ihn damit tödlich. Es ist eine tragische Ironie des Schicksals, dass die Klinge letztlich gerade den Mann um sein irdisches Leben bringt, der sie gefertigt hat. Aussehen und Anwendung Norringtons Schwert ist vom Typ her ein Degen, hat also eine eher kurze, gerade und schmale Klinge, misst insgesamt knapp einen Meter (ca. 1 Yard). Der Griff ist mit dunklem Leder gefüttert, die Rillen des Futters sind „mit filigranem Gold eingelegt“, wie Will selbst dazu sagt. Das Portepee – der aus schwarzen und goldenen Litzen geflochtene Faustriemen mit der Troddel am Ende – weist den Degen als die Waffe eines Soldaten aus. Die Scheide besteht ebenfalls aus Metall, ist mit dunklem Leder bezogen und hat silberfarbene Beschläge. Wie für Schwertscheiden des 18. Jh. üblich, ist am oberen Beschlag, dem so genannten Scheidenmund, ein Dorn angebracht, mit dem die Scheide in ein Schultergehänge eingehängt werden kann. Da auch ein Metallbeschlag kurz vor der Scheidenmitte angebracht ist, kann die Waffe mit einem zusätzlichen Lederriemen auch an einem Leibgurt getragen werden. Die Klinge besteht nach Will Turners Angaben aus gefaltetem Stahl. Das heißt, dass beim Schmieden die Klinge immer wieder weiter ausgewalzt wird, als die spätere Breite tatsächlich ist und das Schmiedestück dann gefaltet wird. In der Regel werden auf diese Weise Damaszenerklingen hergestellt, die aus unterschiedlich harten Stahlsorten zunächst zusammengeschweißt werden (als Schweißen bezeichnet ein Klingenschmied das Zusammenfügen einzelner hellrotglühender Stahlschichten durch Hammerschläge. Mit der modernen Schweißtechnik mit einem Schweißstrahl oder einer Elektrode hat das nichts zu tun!) und dann durch ständiges Falten verbunden werden. Wills Beschreibung weist allerdings nicht auf unterschiedlich harte Stahlarten hin, die Klinge zeigt auch keine Damaszierung, die auf unterschiedliche Härtegrade der verwendeten Stahlsorten schließen ließe, ausgeschlossen sind sie damit aber nicht unbedingt. Eine Damaszierung zeigt sich an der Klingenoberfläche normalerweise erst nach einer Säurebehandlung, die die Deckschicht auflöst und die Schichtung erst sichtbar macht. Wenn er unterschiedlich harte Stähle verwendet hat, dann hat Will auf eine Säurebehandlung offenbar verzichtet, um den Glanz der obersten Schicht nicht zu schädigen. Die wirkliche Besonderheit des Degens ist jedoch seine perfekte Balance. Will führt dies vor seinem späteren Schwiegervater vor, indem er sich die Waffe an der Fehlschärfe (der Klingenteil, der unmittelbar vor dem Griffkorb ist und nicht geschärft ist) auf den Zeigefinger legt und der Degen wie mit der Wasserwaage abgemessen waagerecht liegen bleibt. Die perfekte Balance hat eine leichte Handhabung zur Folge, die die Waffe nahezu mit der Hand verwachsen erscheinen lässt. Eine ausgewogene Fechtwaffe schont die Fechthand und macht aus einem guten Fechter einen erstklassigen Fechter. Hinter den Kulissen Nach einem früheren Drehbuchentwurf sollte Cutler Beckett den Degen Will Turner überreichen als Dank dafür, dass er die Flotte der EITC nach Schiffbruchinsel geführt hatte. Kategorie:Besondere Gegenstände Kategorie:Waffe